


Safe from the Rain

by Nightlightgoth



Series: Three Houses One-Shots [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just wanted to write cute Dimileth, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlightgoth/pseuds/Nightlightgoth
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth make a run for it through the rain.It's just fluffy nonsense.





	Safe from the Rain

“Well, this is certainly quite the rainstorm, isn’t it?” Dimitri leaned out from under the doorway and looked up as if doing so would confirm for him that, yes, the rain was coming down in torrents. He straightened up again and looked at Byleth. She stared out at nothing in particular and nodded, though she knew Dimitri’s question had been rhetorical.

“It’s just rain.”

Dimitri shrugged. “Maybe so, but getting cold and wet might make you ill. I must keep you safe, of course”

Byleth turned to him, having to tilt her head back just a little to meet his gaze, and hoped he saw the protest forming on her lips. Before she could speak, he continued.

“We cannot stay much longer, and it seems the weather won’t be changing anytime soon. I suppose we have no choice but to brave the elements.”

“Dimitri, it’s just rain.”

Dimitri was already shrugging off his cloak, though. The heavy fur was almost weightless to him. He lifted it above his head, more than high enough to cover Byleth as well, and stood as close to her as he could get.

“Luckily, it isn’t far to our carriage. Shall we?”

Byleth shook her head but the slight smile on her lips betrayed her. The two rushed forward and into the downpour. Despite Dimitri’s much longer legs, Byleth had no problem keeping pace with him. She could hear the rain drumming against the thick material of Dimitri’s cloak; between that and the sound of it hitting the cobblestone around them, it was almost impossible to hear much else.

Still, she heard Dimitri’s laugh rumbling under the constant rainfall. She wondered why he would be laughing only for a second before the situation tugged a giggle from her own mouth. How strange it must have looked to the people behind the windows they passed! The king of Fodlan sprinting through the rain with the archbishop - that had to be a sight to see.

“Almost there!” Dimitri’s voice was almost muffled despite his shout. Byleth looked ahead and, through the thick curtain of rain, saw their carriage just a few yards away.

She wasn’t paying enough attention, or maybe the ground was too slick from the water.

Her next step threw her legs out from under her and she yelped in her surprise. A sudden darkness covered her, and she thought for a moment that she had heard a single beat from enormous wings. She blinked once, twice, and looked up at Dimitri. There was a touch of panic in his eye despite his grin when he caught her, leaving them both under his cloak. When he recognized that she was unharmed, the worry in his gaze turned to pure affection and his smile widened. Byleth couldn’t help but return it.

Their position reminded her of a dance, a moment at their wedding when Dimitri had dipped her low and kissed her before pulling her back up. The thought filled her with warmth. Dimitri must have had the same thought. Or perhaps he had noticed the way her face softened at the memory. In any case, she found them recreating it there in the rain. With one arm over Dimitri’s shoulder and the other clutching at the front of his shirt, Byleth pulled her husband closer into their kiss.

He gave her a smile and an adoring look when they parted, then stood them straight again. He readjusted the cloak to keep them covered, and they began heading toward their carriage. When they were finally out of the rain and the driver snapped the reins to march the horses away, Dimitri held Byleth against his side. The cloak, soaking wet and dripping onto the seat and floor, was still wrapped around them. Byleth sighed and shut her eyes as she let the heat between them warm her. She felt cocooned there in a way that felt comfortable and protected. Dimitri’s fingers trailed absently up and down her arm, and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“I told you I must keep you safe, didn’t I?”

Byleth chuckled and cuddled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist as she did. She admitted that he had told her that, but didn’t pretend that she didn’t think he was possibly being a little ridiculous. It didn’t bother him to hear her say it; he responded, as he always did, that he would rather be ridiculous and know she was safe than be careless and risk something happening to her.

Their ride was a particularly long one, going from the town they’d been in and back to Garreg Mach, but neither minded. Really, both of them seemed to enjoy the ride more than most others they’d taken.

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” Dimitri suggested in a whisper, though he’d already noticed that Byleth was beginning to doze against him. She hummed softly in response and Dimitri chuckled. He pulled his still-wet cloak tighter around them and watched Byleth as she let herself drift off. He kissed her head once more and said, “Sweet dreams, my beloved.”


End file.
